


Autumn

by xSavageNinja (xPurplePaladin)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Comfort, Ellie is an adorable girl, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter feels guilty, They also adopted ellie, Wade and Peter are married, Wade is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurplePaladin/pseuds/xSavageNinja
Summary: Peter loves Autumn. Especially because he just finished his finals and finally gets some time with his family.





	Autumn

“Bye Peter!”

“Bye, Gwen.”

Peter watched his best friend of five years get into her boyfriend’s car. Gwen waved as they drove away and Peter waved back. He checked his watched and smiled before he started walking away from his college.

He started walking through the busy streets of New York when something caught his eye. He smiled and went into the store he was passing, going over to what caught his eye.

It was a chibi Spider-Man plushie. 

Peter chuckled and grabbed two of them before going to the cashier. It was an older male. The male smiled. “Let me guess: are they for kids?” He asked as he rang them up and bagged them. 

Peter chuckled. “You could say that.” He answered. He quickly paid for the plushies and thanked the man before leaving the store. He continued down the street and towards his destination: Central Park.

He soon found himself surrounded by trees as he entered Central Park. There were all kind of families and events going on. There was a father playing catch with his son. There was a mother making crowns with autumn leaves. There was an old man on a bench feeding the birds. And finally, there was a teen playing a guitar for extra money. 

A soft breeze took Peter into his thoughts.

Peter loved autumn. He loved the feel of the soft wind blows, he loved the smell of the autumn air and he loved the sight of the beautiful autumn leaves. Autumn actually made him think of his lover: the man’s soft touch, the man’s comforting smell and – contrary to the opinions of others – his beautiful appearance. 

“Papa!”

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, crouching down and opening his arms. He grunted as a small body collided into him. He looked down to see a smiling Ellie Parker-Wilson. “Hey, sweetheart. How’s my little girl?”

Ellie giggled. “I’m better now that you’re here!” She exclaimed. “But what took so long?” She asked as her smile turned into a pout. 

Peter smiled. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I had to stop and get my favorite little girl a present.” He chuckled as the pout turned into an excited smile. He took out one of the Spider-Man plushies and handed it to her. She squealed and Peter smiled. “Like it?”

Ellie smiled brightly. “Like it?! Are you kidding?! I love it!” She hugged Peter before kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Papa!” She glanced towards where her biological father was. “Can I show Daddy?” Peter smiled and nodded. Ellie smiled before running over to her father and Peter’s lover.

Peter stood back up and walked over to the picnic blanket where his lover sat while their daughter played with the Spider-Man plushie along with a… Deadpool plushie?

Peter smiled as he reached the blanket. “Is the Deadpool one from you?” He asked as he put down his backpack and shopping bag. He sat down next to his lover, Wade Parker-Wilson. 

Wade smiled and kissed Peter’s cheek. “Who else would get it for her? Other than you, I mean.” Wade said. 

Peter chuckled. “You’re right. My family definitely wouldn’t… Except for Aunt May and possibly Thor.” He smiled at Ellie. “I’m glad we managed to work out a time to spend together. Finals were a bitch and I feel bad for not being with you and Ellie.” He said, feeling guilty. 

Wade smiled softly. “Petey, look at me.” Peter looked at Wade and Wade kissed him. Peter blinked before kissing back. Wade backed out of the kiss. “Petey, you’re still in college. This kind of thing is going to happen. I can handle Ellie, okay? I want you to focus on school until you graduate and get a good job.”

Peter bit his lip. “But what about if you have to go on a mission while I’m busy?” He asked.

Wade smiled. “Then we’ll leave her with Matt, Scott, Logan or Johnny. Hell, I’d even leave her with Luke, Jessica, or anyone else we can trust. It’s not too big of a deal.” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead. “Let’s just enjoy this time, okay? I promise that we’ll talk about this later if you want, okay?” 

Peter nodded as Ellie ran over to them. “Papa, can I have a chimichanga?” Ellie pouted at Wade. “Daddy said I had to ask you because if he got one for me without your permission that you would punish him.”

Peter blinked and then glared at Wade who looked away, trying to look innocent. “Oh did he now?” He asked. Ellie nodded. “Well he was right. But now I’m gonna punish him for another reason.” He smiled at Ellie and gave her some money. “Go on. Get three; one for each of us. Come right back though, okay?” 

Ellie nodded and ran to the food stand nearby. Wade smiled nervously. “Um… Sorry?” He said.

Peter rolled his eyes. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked.

Wade smiled. “Let me get some of that sweet- Ow!” He pouted at Peter who smacked him. “Rude!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Before anything else could be said, Ellie returned with the chimichangas and they all enjoyed the rest of their day together.

And true to his word, Peter punished Wade that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of class and finished at home so I apologize if the ending seems like it doesn't fit the beginning.


End file.
